In the medical field medical solutions are commonly administered to patients by intravenous administration (I.V.) techniques. Frequently, the medical solution is contained within an I.V. bag which is stored, for example, at a hospital pharmacy. The pharmacy freezes many I.V. bags containing medical solutions to obtain a longer storage life. Of course, the frozen bag of solution must be thawed prior to administration to a patient. Frozen I.V. bags are typically thawed to a room temperature of approximately 72.degree. F. or approximately 75.degree. F. After the bag is thawed, the pharmacy may add medications to the solution and apply appropriate labeling to the bag prior to delivery to the patient.
Various techniques and devices have been utilized to thaw a frozen bag of I.V. solution. For example, a frozen bag of solution can be thawed by placing the bag on a countertop and allowing ambient air to warm the frozen solution. However, the countertop thawing method requires use of valuable pharmacy counter space for an extended period of time and creates a messy residue of condensation. The condensation on the bag may interfere with application of the label onto the bag. Furthermore, thawing a frozen bag by contact with ambient air requires an extended period of time because air is a relatively poor heat conductor. This long thawing time may be unacceptable when a patient requires an I.V. bag in an emergency situation.
A frozen bag of solution can be thawed by blowing ambient air at room temperature over the frozen bag. However, this method of thawing exhibits the problems of the countertop thawing method. Although blowing air over the frozen bag reduces thawing time, the thawing time may remain unacceptably long in emergency situations.
A frozen bag of solution can be thawed by blowing heated air over the frozen bag. However, a heated air thawing device exhibits the problems of the countertop thawing method and the blowing ambient air thawing method. Although, blowing heated air over the frozen bag reduces thawing time, the thawing time may remain unacceptably long in emergency situations. The thawing time can be reduced by increasing the temperature of the heated air. However, forced thawing of medical solutions at high temperature is undesirable.
A frozen bag of solution can be thawed by exposing the frozen bag to microwaves. However, forced thawing of medical solutions at high temperature is undesirable.
A frozen bag of solution can be thawed by immersion of the bag into a water bath. However, a water bath thawing device can be cumbersome and messy and requires periodic changing of the water bath. Further, water remaining on the outside of the bag after thawing may interfere with application of the label onto the bag.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the methods of and the devices for thawing frozen bags of medical solutions. The present invention satisfies this need. The present invention quickly and efficiently thaws frozen bags of solution without subjecting the solutions to excessive heat. The present invention thaws frozen bags of solution by placing the frozen bags under pressure between contact plates at room temperature. The present invention quickly transfers heat at room temperature from the contact plates to the frozen solution to thaw the solution.
Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is to improve devices which thaw frozen bags of liquid.
Another advantage of the present invention is to thaw frozen bags of liquid without exposing the liquid to an excessive temperature.
Another advantage of the present invention is to thaw frozen bags of liquid rapidly.
Another advantage of the present invention is to inhibit condensation from forming on the bags of liquid.
Additional advantages of the present invention will be apparent from reviewing this specification, the drawings, and the claims.